A new face, a new threat
by darkangel45
Summary: a new art work has appeared, and it ateends daisukes school.
1. Chapter 1

**A new face, a new threat**

"Dai, time to get up." Emiko shouted from downstairs.

Daisuke slowly stirred from his sleep. _**/ She's right Daisuke, You'll be late for school if you don't get up. / **Dark_ responded from the back of Daisuke's mind.

_/ Since when have you been so helpful/_ He asked his other half, yawning in the process.**_ /What's wrong with me making sure you get to school on time/_**dark asked slightly pouting.

"Dai-kun, miss. Emiko said to get up." An overly excited Towa say pulling the covers off of Daisuke. "Ok, I'm up." He said slightly mad that every one but his dad and grandpa tried to wake him up.

"What's for breakfast, mom" Daisuke asked sitting down next to his grandpa, who was reading the newspaper. "Eggs and toast sweetie, and don't forget to come strait home after school." Emiko said placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "I really wish you would stop sending note without telling me first." He said biting into his toast.

**_/ Come now dai-kun, you know your family loves to plot against you. /_** Dark said in a jokingly way

_/They do, don't they/_ Daisuke says mentally sighing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok class take you seats." The teacher said as the bell rang. "I have some good news for today, We have a new student." At this, the whole class seemed to look expectantly at the teacher, with the exception of Satoshi Hiwatari who just brushed it of as another girl who would end up as one of his fan girls or a boy envious of his good looks.

"Her name is Rage Kiriyu." At this a girl walked into the room. Satoshi, not wanting another fan girl, decided to study Daisuke's actions. To his surprise Daisuke was not in his seat yet. Wondering where he could be, Krad decided to make him self known.**_ (The Niwa is probably going to be late again.)_**

_(Since when have actually said some thing about Niwa-kun that didn't have a death threat at the end?) _Satoshi asked Krad surprised he hadn't threatened the boy.

"Take the seat by Hiwatari, "the teacher said motioning to the empty seat by Satoshi. He looked up from his thoughts to a girl with long hair that went to her knees. She had two braids in front that were white while the rest of her hair was down with white streaks. As she sat down next to Satoshi she glanced at him. He noticed her eyes were a blood red color.

**_(Satoshi-sama, do you feel that?)_** Krad asked a little worried.

_(The strong flow of magic the girl is emitting? Yeah I do.)_

**_(You don't think she…)_** The rest of Krad's sentence was cut off as Daisuke burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Daisuke said trying to catch his breath.

He walked to his seat in front of Takeshi and was about to take out his books when dark said**_ / She's looking at you. /_**

_/Who? The teacher/_

_**/No. the girl sitting by the commander. /**_

Daisuke slowly turned towards Satoshi to find not only the blue eyes of the commander watching him but a pair of blood red eyes, too.

_/ Who is she/_

_**/Probably a new student. /**_

Daisuke looked back at her to notice she was writing something on a piece of paper, and Satoshi watching her intently. He shook off the weird feeling she gave him and turned to face the front of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every one. Tanks to the good reviews I was able to write a new chapter. As you can tell this is my first fan fic, so there are a few things I didn't do,so right now i'll do the disclamer for the first, this one and any future chapters:

I do not own D.N.Angel,

And Rage's last name came from s-cry-ed and I do not own that either. Now for a littel information, it's been a year after the black wings incedient except dark and krad weren't sealed. Krad has just given up on killing dark and annoys Satoshi by saying he's going to kill Daisuke.dark still steals from time to time so the story will have theiving sceanes. I decided to use a jappanesse term so for thoses of you who don't know bento means lunchbox. Ithink that's every thing so on with the story.

* * *

"Hey Hiwatari!" Daisuke said as energetically as ever as he came through the door that led to the roof. Satoshi sat in a shaded spot looking at the door Daisuke just came through. He watched as Daisuke closed the door then said, "No one followed you right?"

Daisuke looked at him with confusion. "Why would any one follow me?"

"Never mind. Let's just eat lunch." Satoshi said pulling out a piece of bread. Daisuke chuckled to him self about the fact that Satoshi still brought pieces of bread."You can have some of my food if you want. You know my mom she loves to make me a big lunch." Daisuke said as he put his bento in between Satoshi and him.

Satoshi looked at the bento then at Daisuke and said," Thank you Niwa."

* * *

Rage sat in a clear spot were she could see the roof top and its inhabitants.

She took out the paper she had been writing on earlier. On it were notes on Daisuke. How he acted and stuff like that. She looked back up this time seeing Satoshi's blue hair moving towards the door.

"Must almost be time for the bell to ring. I better get going to." She said as she got up to leave the area. She looked back up. Seeing no trace of either boy she headed towards the building.

* * *

"Bye Hiwatari, I'll see you tomorrow." Daisuke said as he headed for the train station.

_/Hey Dark /_

**_/Yeah/_** Dark said yawning.

_/Never mind/_Daisuke said as he came to a stop at the platform and waited for the train.

_**/Daisuke you should keep an eye out for that new girl in your class/**_

_/Why/_Daisuke asked as the train pulled up and the people around him all filled into the train.

**/_I'm not sure what it was but I_ _felt this weird energy from her. Just be careful around her. /_**

_/All right/_

_**/Oh and one more thing/**_

_/Yeah/_

**_/You're going to miss the train/_**

Daisuke looked up to see the doors about to close. He ran to catch them before they closed and just barely made it.

* * *

Sorry for making it short. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey enery one.new chapter is finished. It's longer than the last two. Same disclamer as in the second chapter. Now enjoy the the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke walked it to his house, careful about the traps his mom might have set up. '_Good no traps so far' _Daisuke thought to himself.**_ /Don't think that. Remember what I said this morning/_** Dark said as Daisuke walked at a slightly faster pace. _/Oh yeah. She probably has something set up further down/_

To his surprise there were no traps set. "Mom, I'm home." He yelled as he walked into the living room. No one was there except Wiz who was eating a few strawberries. "Hey Wiz. Where's mom?" Daisuke asked looking around the room. Wiz looked at him, then he took off for the kitchen. When Daisuke entered the kitchen, he saw with at the bottom of the fridge trying to reach a note. Daisuke took the not of the fridge and read:

"Dai,

Your father and I are going out of town, and you grandfather is going some were as well. He wouldn't tell us where. I left the out fit you're to wear tonight. Your target is the Shiten- the angel of death-, and you will steal it at eight. Your outfit is lying on your bed. Good luck.

Love,

Mom'

Daisuke sighed as he put the note down on the table. "Great. She's off somewhere and I don't know hot to seal art work." Daisuke said as he headed out of the kitchen and up to his room.

_**/Well don't ask me. As soon as you get home I'm going to sleep. /**_

"Wait, what about To-to."

_**/I don't think Towa can seal things. /**_

"No. I mean where is she. Mom didn't say she was taking To-to with her or that she went with grandpa."

_**/Relax. She's probably in the sealing chamber waiting for you/**_

"Ok." Daisuke said, slightly calmer, as he entered his room. On his bed was a black sleeveless shirt that had a white strip going down the middle and white linings on the edge of the shoulders and the bottom of the shirt. Next to it lay a pair of black leather pants and on the floor were black boots.

Daisuke looked at the clock. "Guess I should get ready.

About an hour to eight, Daisuke decided to head down to the sealing room. He entered the circular room to find Towa in front of the alter his mother and grandfather would use to seal the art works.

"Hey Dia-kun." Towa said energetically as Diasuke walked down the spiral staircase.

"Hey To-to. Did mom tell you anything about my job tonight?" Diasuke ask as he stopped in front of Towa.

"Yes. She said the art work is very important so there will be all sorts of alarms set up. And she wanted you to be careful because the art work is very powerful."

She said as Daisuke transformed into Dark.

"If you ask me, she worries too much. She knows I can take care of my self." Dark said confidently as he stretched.

"Well I'm off." Dark said as wiz transformed into his wings and attached himself to his back.

"But you still have over forty minuets." Towa said as dark headed for a window.

"I know. I plan to kill some time before I steal the painting." Dark said as he headed out.

Satoshi entered the museum where darks target was on display. He quickly walked through the halls with his hands in his pockets. He was still dressed in his school uniform since he went strait to the police station after school. As he neared the room where the painting was held the guards in front of the door greeted him.

He walked into the room to see a painting of a girl with bat like wings and a face of a skull. Below it was a plaque that read 'Shiten –angel of death-'. Satoshi looked at the painting one last time before finding a place to hide.

Eight o'clock hit and Dark made his appearance. He quickly made his way into the museum and started roaming the halls looking for any sign of magical energy. He soon felt the pulse of the painting and headed for the room.

He entered the room cautiously. Seeing the painting in front of him he dashed for it. Just as he was about to grab the painting, a voice said, "I don't think so."

Dark turned around to see a figure of a girl standing in the doorway. He could barley make out her face, but from what he could tell she had long hair.

"So now my fans are following me into the museums?" Dark asked hoping to distract the girl and grab the painting.

"I'm not the only one in this room. Commander Hiwatari is behind that pillar." She said pointing to one of the many pillars that went around the room.

_**/ Why dose her voice sound familiar/**_

_/Dark I think it's Rage. The new girl in my class. /_

_**/What? How did she get past the alarms/**_

"I see your other half has figured out who I am, and I think you should come out from behind the pillar Hiwatari." Rage said as she walked into the light.

"How did you get past the alarms?" Satoshi said as he came out of hiding.

"I never entered and I never left. I've been in this room the whole time." She said looking in Darks direction.

That's when it hit them. They both looked at the painting to see the girl in it gone. Dark looked back at Rage to see that she was no longer there.

**_/Where did she go/ _**Dark thought as he looked around for her.

"Keep an eye out for her. If she can disappear and reappear at her own will she could show up any where." Said a voice from Satoshi's direction. Dark turned to see not the commander but Krad in his place.

"Nice to see you. How long has it been." Dark said momentarily dropping his guard.

"Pay attention to what's going on rather than me." Krad said agitated.

_/Dark the painting's gone. /_ Daisuke yelled at dark.

Dark turned around to see the painting missing from its spot on the wall. Krad turned to see what Dark was looking at. Then he noticed the painting was missing as well.

"Great. She got away." Krad said even more agitated than before.

"Daisuke's mom is going to be so mad at me." Dark said surprised that rage made off with the painting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay. Third chapter 's done. please review.


End file.
